lost_pausefandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Pause Wiki
What's crackin' guys? We're back here with some more Lost Pause Wiki Lost Pause is a channel about playing video games and Noble being a big dummy. So if you enjoy a good laugh, two to three video updates a day, an awesome community full of awesome people, then lose that pause button and subscribe, you lovable son of a gun. 'About Lost Pause' Lost Pause is a YouTube Channel that uploads video game videos, particularly visual novels. Lost Pause has two to three video uploads daily. Subscribers are known as "The Lost". 98 943 Subscribers as of May 25th, 2015 Total of 632 videos as of May 25th, 2015 16.0 million+ views as of May 25th, 2015 Joined Dec 29, 2013 © Lost Pause 2013-15 We are always looking for staff. Feel free to message Aperture102 about it. Here is a list of all the video games he made a video series for in alphabetical order Current Series # Comedy Club: 2 episodes # delz: 20 episodes # Funny Montages: 5 episodes # GoGoNippon!: 24 episodes # Happy Wheels: 5 episodes # Hatoful Boyfriend: 3 episodes # Hatsune Miku Idol Game: 25 episodes # Hatsune Miku Waifu Game (click here for part 2): 34 episodes, 8 episodes # Hunie Pop: 18 episodes # Hyperdiminsion Neptunia Rebirth: 22 episodes # If Minecraft Was A Terrible Porno: 3 episodes # Jade: 6 episodes �� # Kagamine Rin Idol Game: 20 episodes # Katawa Shoujo: 71 episodes # Lily's Day Off: 8 episodes # Love Sniper: 9 episodes # My Ex-boyfriend the Space Tyrant: 11 episodes # Nekopara: 32 episodes # Noble goes to Japan (Fan Game)(click here for part 2): 4 episodes # ■ Oculus Rift: 9 episodes (Not Frequently Uploaded) # Princess Evangile: 32 episodes # Quick Looks: 26 episodes # Sacred Tears TRUE, The: 2 episodes # Sakura Angels: 31 episodes # Sakura Spirit: 26 episodes # Shan Gui: 3 episodes # Starswirl Academy: 21 episodes # Thank You Vids: 9 episodes # The Reject Demon Toko: 11 episodes # Tokyo School Life: 57 episodes # TowerFall: 2 episodes # Valkyria Chronicles: 19 episodes Removed Series #1001 Spikes Co-op: 2 episodes # Aces Wild: 4 episodes # Broforce: 3 episodes # Crawl: 2 episodes # Eryi's Action: 3 episodes # Expendabros: 2 episodes # Gang Beast: 4 episodes # Goat Simulator: 4 episodes # Grand Theft Auto V: 5 episodes # Guacamelee!: 4 episodes # LittleBigPlanet 2: 11 episodes # Magicka: 2 episodes # Mari0, as in the Portal in the Valve game, Portal plus Mario: 2 episodes # Monaco: 1 episode # New Super Mario Bros. Wii: 6 episodes # Nidhogg: 2 episodes # Nidhogg Variables: 1 episode # ROCKETSROCKETSROCKETS: 2 episodes # Speed Runners: 5 episodes # Spikes Coop: 2 episodes # Super Mario 3D World: 10 episodes # TowerFall Verses: 4 episodes # Trails in the Sky: 6 episodes # Trails Fusion Co-op: 2 episodes # Trine: 4 episodes Short Series* # Bitch Shark: 1 episode # Broken Age Special: 1 episode # Cat Simulator: 1 episode # Dragon Dating Sim: 2 episodes # Fault Milestone One: 1 episode # Final Dusk: 1 episode # Five Nights at Freddy's: 1 episode # Five Night's at Freddy's Date Sim: 1 episode (April Fool 2015) # Five Nights at Freddy's Dating Sim: 1 episode # Five Night's at Freddy's Sexy Anime Edition: 1 episode # Five Night's at Freddy's Sexy Anime Edition Extended: 1 episode # Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure: 2 episodes # How old (website): 1 episode # ■ Higurashi When They Cry: 1 episode (Subject to change) # Littlewitch Romanesque Girlish Grimoire: 1 episode # ■ Love at first sight: 1 episode (Subject to change) # Max Gentlemen: 1 episode # Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor: 2 episodes # Miko Gakkou Monogatari: 1 episode # Miku's Revenge: 1 episode # Nica the witch Appprentice: 1 episode # Onii-chan bath assault: 1 episode # Pakamari: 1 episode # Planet Pokémon: 1 episode # Risen 3: 2 episodes # Rising Angels Reborn Special: 1 episode # Super Bonny World: 1 eisode # Super Wolfenstein HD: 1 episode # Sweets Run: 1 episode # Tea Party Simulator: 1episode # The Anime Trap Game - Wuld you tap that?: 1 episode (Original video) # The Nightmare: 1 episode # To Aru Pantsu no Railgun: 2 episodes # ■ Vlog Videos: 2 episodes (Subject to change) # Walk The Plank: 1 episode # Yandere Simulator: 1 episode ■ = on going *This categorie contains series that haven't a playlist. They are short. (maximum of 2 videos) '' ''The 'Oculus Rift' and 'Quick Lock' playlist contain videos that aren't really related with each others, but since they are grouped in a playlist, we prefered putting them in the first list. Facts about Lost Pause *On April 1st, 2015, Noble released a video titled "Five Nights at Freddy's Date Sim" making it obvious for people to know he was lying, he said that he would only do horror games as an April Fools trick. (Some people didn't read the video description where it says he was joking.) *As of April 12th, 2015 Noble (for whatever reason) removed any video that didn't have to do with anime. (Total of 227 videos deleted) TwitterWidget Lost Pause Channel Lost Pause Google+ Lost Pause Google+ FanGroup Lost Pause Twitch